


Heartstone project

by Xea3214



Series: Heartstone project series [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xea3214/pseuds/Xea3214
Summary: In an alternate universe what if steven had a sister who was 5 years older then him and what if he wasn't the savior of the universe.
Series: Heartstone project series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053497
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a big story and i hope you enjoy

Chapter 1

(??? P.o.v)

The sound of tapping was heard from the waiting room of the beach city hospital as the currently 21 year old nora universe was waiting for the okay to see a certain patient, she had a box of chocolates and 3 large bouquets of flowers in one hand a letter in the other, she smiled and breathed a sigh of relief when she got the okay to enter.

'He's still here' she though to herself as she walked down the hall to room 818, she was worried he might have passed on, she really was because any day now he could die. She tried to smile and clear her head of these choking thoughts as she entered the room to find her sickly pale and dieing brother steven universe. How terrible is that to know that your own little brother is dieing at the age of 16 and you can't even save him, no amount of healing tears or spit would help him, no amount of human of gem medicine did the trick either. Apparently her brother was poisoned with a very dangerous gem poison it was so dangerous that only the power of a gem god could get rid of it, pink diamond could get rid of it in it's early stages but nora couldn't as it had gone to far. She almost couldn't bear to be near steven knowing that he was supposed to die in 1 to 2 months from now, but she did and she took in his appearance. Steven wore the typical light blue hospital gown every patient wore, his hair was a mess of uncombed curls bags under his eyes and his skin was pale, he had tubes on one arm hooked up to iv's filled with the last bits of gem made medicine and human made medicine in a last ditch effort to help him, but everyone knew it wouldn't, his hospital room had flowers many flowers each coming from nora herself. Over time Steven's range of visitor's had dwindled from so many to just nora herself garnet amethyst lapis peridot and bismuth all were too busy at. Little homeschool, something she was quite rude especially since bismuth thought quite highly of her brother's capability in fighting something she never did and still feels slightly guilty about, bismuth and surprisingly jasper of all gems believed in Steven's capability of fighting, i mean even jasper had some form of respect for him because he somehow beat her in a fight at age 14 back when back when he Could leave the hospital bed. Speaking of jasper the tall orange gem had tried to visit him once but he said she didn't have to if it made her uncomfortable as apparently it did. Her father was currently touring as sadie and shep's manager, something she was vehemently against as he was going to leave while his own son was dieing. And as for pearl she never really visited him, nora never understood what kept pearl from making a connection to steven like the other two tried to do. The 3 crystal gem's defiantly hung around her more for her looks as she looked quite allot like her mothers rose quartz form, especially her long brown curls. Her train of though was cut off by the sleepy groan of her brother signifying he was waking up, his slightly glazed brown eyes locked on her and he smiled, such a sweet and adorable smile.

"Hey there nora"

Steven's rough but still weak tone came out from his lips before he covered his mouth as he coughed sending a now red and silver stained white tissue into the trash can

"Sorry about that"

He apologized almost looking guilty for coughing something he couldn't control, it melted nora's heart and made her blood boil. Some sick monster did this to her brother and they got away with it as no-one has ever found them. No-one especially her brother her sweet sensitive, supportive brother deserved this pain, she had no doubts in her mind that if he didn't get poisoned he would have been someone no-one could realistically hate, he was kind and sweet and when he wasn't so sickly he always tried to help people. But now isn't time for the what if's, today was about steven. She showed him the flowers, 3 large bouquets of his favorite flowers and a box of some of his favorite chocolates, he gave a soft gasp and smiled with stars in his eyes.

"Aww nora you shouldn't have" steven said as he gave a somewhat raspy giggle, nora noticed something off about steven, there was an air of guilt around him, but why would he feel guilty when he's never done anything to warrant feeling guilty, maybe it was nothing i mean nora knows there were times when she felt guilty over taking most of her mothers diamond essence when she was born, but then she remembers that she shouldn't feel guilty for something she couldn't control. She wanted to push these feelings away as she spent her 2 hour visit with steven, she opened the box of peanut butter chocolates and ate one. It was something she's always done since her brother was 9 eat a little bit of the food he had, if she didn't steven would never eat anything, she didn't know why she just thought it was a some little quirk he developed over time. The dark negative thoughts aside she had a wonderful visit with steven, she even told him about her recent engagement to connie another of her friend's and someone who visits steven, but she's been busy away at college for the most part, steven had those little diamonds in his eye's when he heard about it, when nora and connie revealed they were dating he was the first person to full on support the relationship, soon after the other gem's did as well, now it took connie's parent's some time to accept it but they saw how happy connie was and so long as she was happy they were happy. but then came the biggest piece of news she had aside from the engagement, she showed steven the letter on her hand, a letter saying she had gotten a full scholarship to the fashion school of her dreams, one that would help her get any kind of job in the fashion world, a world she's to apart of since she was 11.

"You got in, that so great" she frowned a little at the tone in Steven's voice a sad one but it was mixed with a happy one, but she knew why, while he was happy she was getting into the school of her dreams, but was sad because the school wasn't in beach city, or the state of delmarva, or even in america, the school was on paris, and that meant that she wouldn't be here anymore.

"Steven, before you freak out let me explain" she started to say calming him down from the small panic attack he looked like he was about to start.

"Okay so the school is in paris yes, but according to the website i can sign up for online classes" nora explained "which mean-" she began but her brother interrupted her "which means you won't have to leave home?" he asked in a hopeful manner.

"Exactly" she answered and his smile made her heart swell with joy.

"Well visiting hours are over, but I'll be back when i have news about signing up for online classes" she smiled and kissed his forehead. 

"See you soon" steven said a book from there last visit in his hands

"Yeah, see you soon" nora said as she walked out of the room silently closing the door.

She never really did know how much everything would fall apart and how fast everything would crumble.

(Steven's p.o.v)

I woke up again from that dream, such a terrible dream, it always leave me feeling disgusted, but my feelings of disgust didn't get the chance to bubble over as i locked eye's with a women wearing a pink varsity jacket and a blood red shirt with a shiny gold star on it, despite my hazy and somewhat drugged out mind i could still make out her long curls of brown hair, i knew who she was the one person who makes my day, probably the only person who is keeping me from dieing so soon, my older sister nora.   
"Hey there nora".

I said in my rough tired voice, before i felt a bad cough coming along and quickly coughed into a tissue. I grimaced as i saw so much silver in with the blood, i tossed the tissue away quickly now isn't the time for that this is my time with my only visitor left. 'No steven don't think like that either' i ranted in my head. Even if it was true i still had nora, well nora and connie but connie was away at college. Oh stars i should probably say something i haven't said anything yet.

"Sorry about that" seriously that's the best you could come up, why am i so bad at having conversations.

"It's alright steven you don't have anything to apologize for" nora's response pulled me out of my head which was filling with negative thoughts rather quickly. She always did have a way of helping me see the positives of situations like this. She showed me 3 bouquets of lavenders and roses my favorite flowers and even a box of chocolate caramel truffles my favorite chocolates, i let out a gasp but because i was super weak it was a softer gasp i knew i had stars on my eye's. Nora always gave me little gifts like this and it always warmed my heart, she never had to do thing's like this but she always did.

"Aww nora you shouldn't have" i said letting out a raspy giggle. If only she knew what kind of brother i am. Her response only made me feel worse then i already did.

"Anything for my little brother" she kindly replied opening the box and ate one, ever since i was 9 I've had trouble eating, i never told anyone why, they probably just thought it was some quirk i developed but no, the truth is I'm afraid to eat because that's how I've been poisoned all these years, i only really trusted nora to eat some food for me because she couldn't get poisoned due to having most of mom's gem essence and as such had her healing abilities. The visit went about as well as it could, nora told me about some kind of problem involving lapis lazuli's terraforming a planet that she and lapis had investigated. She had even told me about how she was planning to propose to connie and that made my eyes light up in happiness, i remembered when they first started having a crush on each other but they were both afraid to go forward, but i pushed nora to go to the next step and well now she was dating connie and both couldn't be happier. I really hope i can make it to the wedding, but at the same time i don't want them to try and speed through all that just for me. I hadn't even noticed how long we'd been talking because i was just happy to get someone to talk to. Everyone just seemed to leave me here to die alone. Garnet amethyst and pearl all were just too busy teaching at little homeschool apparently to see me but not to busy to hang with nora. Buck sour cream jenny and kikki some friends on mine and nora were also moving on with there's lives, sadie and her new partner shep were on tour as well. And dad? I don't even want to think about him right now because he's gone too he's sadies new manager. The diamonds and spinel well i thought they adored me but they seemed to leave they never even call the diamond communicator i have, bismuth also isn't visiting i guess she's just too busy as well and jasper hasn't shown up after the first visit she made. I saw she was uncomfortable in the hospital setting and didn't like seeing me hooked to machines, so i said she could leave if she was uncomfortable and she never came back. Everyone is leaving me here to die alone. Everyone but nora, i know connie would be here too as usually when nora visits connie isn't to far behind. But now she's in college too busy for me as well. I'm so grateful nora is here otherwise I'd only have the whispering hallucinations i see on the corners of my eye for company and they aren't the greatest company. That's why i froze when nora showed me the letter, her acceptance letter to her dream school. A school that would teach her everything she would need to know about fashion and then some.

'A school all the way in paris' i can't remember what i said in reply to the news because my mind started supplying what that letter meant before i could stop it from doing so 'a school away from delmarva' stop 'a school away from america' s-stop 'a school away from me' just as i was probably gonna start crying or panicking nora once again saved me from the ensuing anxiety attack woth her words.   
"Steven, before you freak out let me explain" nora said putting the letter away her hands on my shoulders to help with the shaking. "Okay so the school is in paris yes, but according to the website i can sign up for online classes" she explained and my eyes widened in hope as i understood what that might mean.   
"which mean-" she started but my mouth moved on it's own voicing my hopeful thoughts.   
"which means you won't have to leave home?" She chuckled and kissed my forehead as i blushed in embarrassment for cutting her off.

"Exactly" she said as my heart swelled with the joy that possibility gave me.

"Well visiting hours are over, but I'll be back when i have news about signing up for online classes" aje said as she gave me another forehead kiss and a small hug. 

"See you soon" i said with a book in my hands a book that connie left me during her last visit. 

"Yeah, see you soon" nora said as she walked out of the room silently closing the door. 

I should have known that hoping for anything would end in disaster.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
(3rd person p.o.v)

A nurse was walking past room 818 when she heard a sound, it was soft, but filled with some type of pain. She opened the door to find the hospitals number 1 patient(because he was always coming back) steven universe clutching a phone in his hand he was crying, silver tears and normal tears dripping off his face large bags and bloodshot eye's were showing how little he had been sleeping. Her heart went out to the teen as she knew he was forcibly keeping himself awake as along as possible waiting for his sister to come back with news of some kind. Apparently the poison had started spreading when he was asleep and now he was too afraid to do it as he might die in his sleep. The nurse walked over to console the teen when she noticed the pool of water and silver toxins in his lap. She tried asking him what was wrong but all his did was keep crying, not a single word he said was actually distinguishable. He was freaking out and shaking like a leaf, she could see it a very very bad anxiety attack was or was about to happen. As she tried to calm him down she hit the button that alerts nurses by accident, she didn't know how to help him nothing she said was working nothing she tried worked either. They had to sedate him because nothing else was getting him to calm down. Fortunately a nurse and doctor came and had a syringe to help sedate him.

The shaking and crying patient was slowly going unconscious as he dropped his phone on the floor.

All 3 were now sitting in the break room one of the other nurses watching over the unconscious child.

"What happened" the doctor asked the first nurse who called them

"I-i don't know i was walking by the room and heard sounds and when i walked in that's what i saw" she explained. "The phone" the second. Nurse a woman with short black hair said "what?" The doctor asked "he was holding onto a phone so what if?" She trailed off as if she didn't want to say what we were all thinking. "But, what could be so bad that it would cause him to have such a violent reaction?" I couldn't help but ask that type of reaction, it only have her a terrible gut feeling at what he saw, by now most if not everyone in the hospital patient or worker knew steven as the sweetest and kindest child out there, many felt nothing but pity and anger when most if his family seemed to stop visiting, only nora visited and even now as it's been almost a month and she hasn't returned either. The kid only had about a month and a half left and at this rate he wouldn't have anyone with him when he passed on to the next life. Many patients and there visitors noticed The flowering plants in the other rooms slowly wilting. 

(1 hour before discovery Steven's p.o.v) 

How long had i been awake now a week 2 weeks maybe almost a month. I swear i feel like I'm on the verge of breaking the record for the longest anyone's gone without sleep. But i had to stay awake i was scared, i could die anyday now and even faster if i was sleeping. How long had it been since nora had visited me, i mean i couldn't be that long. Any moment she'd come bursting through the door and playfully scold me for not sleeping. Oh stars where is she is she alright. I know there are people out there that want revenge on nora because of what she did with creating era 3 but she could handle herself,couldn't she? No of course she could and if she couldn't i asked jasper to keep a watchful eye for suspicious people and gems. But why isn't she here I've been waiting for so long at least i think i have. 'I don't think she's coming' i groan as the voices came back. It feels like they've been in my head forever now but it's only been since that whole cluster fiasco, they always seemed so erratic sometimes kind sometimes teasing and on rare occasions very angry and aggressive. I wonder if the poison in my body started eating at my brain or something to cause these voices. Maybe it is what with the offers they keep trying to get me to accept, i feel an itch on. My hand as the silver spots on it spread ever so slightly a side effect of the poison when it finally takes it's course my whole body, gem and all will be nothing but a pile of shiny silvery crystals a liquid pooled around them being my melted insides. Sound gross amd disturbing, it is but it's also painful to feel. And that's what I'm in right now, so much pain, even if soany nerve endings and pain receptors have long since crystalized into silver or melted to liquid i can still feel the pain or it all, every creak of my bones every semi labored breathe and every growl of my stomach as i refuse to eat, i-i just can't do it not unless nora is here to reassure me in her own way it's not poisoned. My thoughts were stopped when i heard a ding, my phone got a notification. I hardly get any notifications. No-one texts me nor do they call me, something that stabs at my chest. Do they really not want to be around me that much I'm stuck here all alone dieing and no-one even wants to give a simple text. No maybe this is a text. I slowly inch my hand to the phone and grab it. When i open it i notice that it's been almost a month and a half since nora's last visit. She wouldn't abandon me like everyone else right 'just like you thought spinel wouldn't leave you alone, or the diamonds. The voices condescending tone rang out and another one matched it. Would you leave him alone already. I ignore them both and see the notification is for a tube-tube video, on nora's channel. I open my phone and go to the website to find her channel and what remained of my stomach and heart seemed to stop, because of the title of the video, it was titled 'my first month in paris' she-she wouldn't do something like that, no she-she promised she would try she said she'd be back with news, and i-i was waiting for her for so long i-i-i. 

(3rd person p.o.v)

Steven didn't know he was crying nor that he was muttering out broken words or even shaking but all he knew were 3 things things.  
1)Nora had left for Paris  
2) she abandoned him like the rest  
3) now he was going to die alone.

These were the only thoughts running through his head as he slowly fell unconscious due to being sedated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes that was a sad chapter. I didn't think i could write that. It will get better for steven eventually i promise. And there is a reason to why nora is in paris and steven doesn't even know. I don't know when I'll update this but probably soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about we go back 1 and a half months to just a few days after nora's visit with steven.

Nora sighed and almost slammed her head into the kitchen table as she once again got no good response, 3 day's, she's spent 3 day's trying to get a place into the online classes of the college that accepted her, non stop for 3 day's, no sleep barely any breaks for food because she already made that mistake and lost 3 of the last 7 available spots, and when the gems forced her to leave the computer during the next day she saw only one spot left, now she hasn't left her spot in the kitchen. She can't even believe how hard it is to actually get a spot in the online classes, she was getting tired, as her eyelids slowly started to droop shut the lights in the house shut off causing her to sit up and her eye's to open wide. "A power outage" she whispered as she quickly dashed out if the door of the house and to the power box by the house, she restarted the power and dashed back to the computer somehow it was still on the sight she was on she clicked towards the roster for the online classes, and she froze the last spot was taken. "No" she whispered a pink glow growing on her face, "no,no,nononononononono" her whole body was glowing pink with her growing anxiety her body expanding and growing her currently bright pink hair starting to fall down into a familiar set of ringlets she and her brother only seen in pictures and video and that one traumatic shapeshifting incident. No matter how much help she's gotten her childhood still left scars on her mental health, the most recent response was her body glowing pink in situations of stress and anger, or even what she and her body perceived as stress. In cases where she was in tune with the 'pink form' as she called it or she was extremely stressed she would subconsciously swell and change, her hair would become just like her mother's rose quartz disguise only glowing and the top of her hair still looked like her own hair, she would also get pink eyes with white diamond pupils, she was certain that if she didn't have some type of help with her mental health she'd have been having panic attacks and negative thoughts about her eyes looking like the diamonds eyes. Her train of thought was derailed by her phone ringing, she looked and saw it was pearl taking a few deep breaths she answered the phone. "Hello?" She said as pearl began speaking "ah nora there you are, I've been trying to reach you for a few minutes now is everything okay?" She asked nora in a motherly tone and it made nora immediately cave. "Pearl,i didn't get it, i couldn't get into the online section of the school" she sounded very weak but she didn't care, she felt as if she failed something important and no matter how much help she's had she still has trouble with excepting the idea of failing anything, the gem on the other end responded. "Oh. Nora I'm so sorry" pearls sad voice almost made her feel worse but then pearl started to comfort her "it's going to be okay nora i promise" and that made her sigh "well it looks like i won't be going to that school after all" she didn't even know she voiced her inner thoughts until pearl let a a screeching "WHAT" making her hiss and cover her ears. "Nora why wouldn't you go to the school of your dreams?" Pearl asked and nora took a double take at that in disbelief, how could pearl not understand why this is important "pearl that would mean i would be leaving beach city" nora explained "yes i know" was her reply and nora continued "i would away from delmarva" "your going to paris so that stands to reason" "away from america" "well paris is in a different country so-"  
"GODDAMN IT PEARL" nora knows pearl probably flinched at the sudden shout but she couldn't take it anymore "being away from all of that and going to a school in Paris means i can't visit steven,not very well because lion can be a very unreliable mode of transportation, i don't want to leave steven alone when he has like 2 months left to live" nora explained,but it felt as if something changed in that moment, like pearl wasn't even there as she responded "are you really gonna abandon it,all your dreams,all your goals,all your ambitions, and all for steven" the way she was talking it didn't sound like pearl at all but that was her voice but what she said next paused nora's question "what do you think steven would say if he found out you threw it all away for him" as somewhat blunt and frosty as it was nora knew pearl was right. "H-he would be devastated" nora said in a somewhat hopeless tone, she knew her brother better then anyone, if he found out she didn't go to her dream school because of him he would blame himself,he had almost starved himself when connie had refused to go to college herself, when he fell unconscious because of his starvation connie had agreed, and when they questioned him all he said was 'i want you to actually have a life, i don't want you guys to be stuck here and halting your lives because of me' that made nora's heart ache at the very thought but the hospitals visiting hours are over and she had to leave tomorrow morning. "But pearl, I've waited too long, i have to be in Paris by tomorrow and the hospital's visiting hours are over, i can't just leave without saying anything to steven" she voiced her worries but pearl surprised her with her next response "oh nora, don't worry I'll go tell steven about what happened" that made nora pause, if there's was one thing that was constant it was Steven's strained relationship with pearl,he always wanted her motherly love that she gave nore, but the former servant gem never gave it back,she had even thrown away some of the gifts that he would give her, she never physically hit him but she emotionally hurt him and it's one thing nora will always be somewhat angry at pearl for that. "What? Pearl,you've never even wanted to visit Steven before. So why now?" Her question was answered by the gems now sad voice "i know I've never been the best when it comes to steven and that's my fault,i let my grief and anger get advantage of me and i let it hurt my relationship with an innocent child,i want to make up for it" there was something that felt wrong about this, something that chilled nora's spine, the way pearl was talking her explanations it did sound like her but something was wrong,it was like she wasn't really there,but at the same time as a voice in her head was saying to be wary a different much more persuasive voice was telling her it was alright,that this was her mother figure,it almost felt like the voices were fighting in the back of her head,it was giving her a massive headache,after what felt like hours nira began to talk but it didn't feel like she was talking, it was like the words were just falling out of her mouth pushed out by another force not her own, "alright pearl,I'll trust you on this just please make sure he knows,i can't help but be afraid of leaving him alone" that was her response before suddenly whatever seemed to have pushed it's way into her had vanished. "Alright,now get packed nora it's a few hours to the airport,I'll call greg and let him know,goodbye" pearl suddenly ended the call without so much as a 'i love you' something was wrong with pearl but something was also wrong with nora, why did she agree to it, just why, why was she being so cowardly to contacting steven,her body seemed to be on auto pilot as she packed her bags to go her dream school, the only thoughts running through her head were what was was going on with her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Let's just get into it.

(3rd person p.o.v) 

Deep within the forested areas of rural farmland a pained gasp and a cough could be heard, a figure wearing a large dark cloak started to move again, not even bothered by the massive blood stain they just left on the ground, they were weak they would need to feed again they've been walking for day's upon days now a long ways away from there hospital bed 'there death bed' they thought humorlessly as another ragged cough came from them coughing up small shards of silver crystal with there blood, they stopped and formed a small bubble with the shards and sent them away, they didn't know where those bubbles went, they would always go where you felt like was home but he hadn't felt like any where was home anymore. He had to sit down and catch his breath as well as feed, so while he did so thought back to when he even started to make a move,why in his weakened and broken state of mind and body that he would leave 

(Flashback 3rd person p.o.v)

He was despondent,and unmoving,he was unfeeling and completly u responsive one would think he was already dead if not for the heart monitor still beeping and the steady rise and fall of his chest, but while he somewhat physically alive he was mentally and emotionally a wreck, he still couldn't believe that nora left,and without so much as a goodbye, not even a text, sure he forced connie to go to college but at least she said goodbye before she left him, but nora did nothing of the sort instead she had him waiting so long, he would never admit it but he hated the fact that connie was gone, everybody else had started leaving him almost right after his diagnosis of having only 3 months to live, 'everyone was moving on with their lives' he thought bitterly, they had time to move on, to grow up and enjoy life, meanwhile he was stuck here rotting in a hospital room, everyone leaving him alone, his life his chance to even have one was robbed from him because of this stupid poison and there was pnly one person or should he say gem to blame, and what's more no-one believed him, of course they wouldn't why would they believe the pearl who's made so much progress from her rose obsession would be the one to kill one of the last things she left in the world. He didn't believe it either until he keeled over from the very same bowl of soup she personally served him.   
'Oh boy just what we need more of your disturbing sad thought pattern' 

he let out a slightly strangled growl as he heard it again, that stupid condescending voice in his head, why won't it just leave him alone.

'because i don't want to leave that's why'   
"Yeah well if I'm gonna spend the rest of my life like this just kill me now"

But then the voice said something that really caught him off guard.

'You really are pathetic aren't you?'

He was confused, why would it say that. 

'Why would i say that?' Was there next reply 'because here you are acting like there isn't a way to extend your lifespan'

"For the last time i don't want to steal life from plants" ah yes a power he found out about sometime after he first fought jasper, he had the power to suci out some of the life of plants. 

"Even if i wanted to steal life from plants which i don't you know that at most I'll only get A few more day's added"

'It's more than enough for a descent extension, come on, you have literally nothing else to lose with following us'

'You won't regret it if you follow us'

There was something about the voices today that made steven want to follow there plan, but he didn't know what that was. Perhaps it was the fact that he himself was probably running with very little left when it comes to mental stability what with staying awake for long, factor in the amount of betrayal and the poison eating at him and yeah he was probably crazy, obviously crazy enough to want to follow this plan.

(End of flashback)  
And he really was crazy considering where he was now, alone in the woods far far away from beach City and heading thought some farming community sucking the life out of as many plants as possible so he didn't just kill a plant trying to move.  
'Your almost there kid just a few more miles'

Steven could barely hear the voice encouraging him to move forward as he kept coughing, he wouldn't stop not even to catch to his breathe he gasped trying to catch his breathe but he couldn't the painful coughing kept coming, blood and silvery poison falling from his lips

'Oh my'

'Kid breathe'

'You don't think we pushed him too far did you?'

He didn't even notice that he fell onto the ground muffling his coughing with his mouth but he was slowly losing consciousness. The muffled shouting of the Voices in his head being background noise as his eyes slowly shut not noticing the large figure coming towards him.


End file.
